Allah Forbid Disney's Aladdin Story
by DarkLozFanUberest
Summary: My version of one of my favorite Disney movies, Aladdin! This story does have OCs in it, and slight anti-Jafar and Iago bashing, hey what can I say I like the Disney baddies ;D This story also has references to Egyptian God/desses and other things, Enjoy!
1. Of Lamps and Daggers

"Oh I come from a land

From a faraway place

Where the caravan camels roam

Where it's flat and immense

And the heat is intense

It's barbaric, but hey--it's home!

When the winds from the east

And the sun's from the west

And the sand in the glass is right

Come on down,

Stop on by

Hop a carpet and fly

To another Arabian night!"

"Arabian nights

Like Arabian days

More often than not

Are hotter than hot

In a lot of good ways"

"Arabian nights

'Neath Arabian moons

A fool off his guard

Could fall and fall hard

Out there on the dunes."

"Ah, Salaam and good evening to you worthy friend. Please, please, come closer--" The camera zooms in hitting peddler in face, "Too close, a little too close."

The camera zooms back out to a reasonable distance, "There, welcome to Agrabah. City of mystery, of enchantment, and the finest merchandise this side of the river Jordan, on sale today, come on down!"

The man chuckles slightly, " Look at this! Yes! Combination hookah and coffee maker--also makes Julienne fries. Will not break," he then taps the object on the table, "will not--", the object then falls apart, "--it broke. Ooohhh! Look at this!"

The man then pulls out a small white box; "I have never seen one of these intact before. This is the famous Dead Sea Tupperware. Listen." he opens it, and makes a raspberry sound, "Ah, still good." The camera begins to pan to right, and the man hurries to catch up with it, "Wait, don't go! I can see that you're only interested in the exceptionally rare. I think then, you would be most rewarded to consider...this."

The man pulls out a shiny brass lamp, and a small dull steel dagger out from his sleeve, the dagger has a pair of dull yellow wings at the hilt, with a yellow stone imbedded into the hilt. "Do not be fooled by their commonplace appearance. Like so many things, it is not what is outside, but what is inside that counts." The camera pans again, this time slower and to left, and the man rushes to catch up again.

"These are no ordinary objects! They once changed the course of a young man and woman's lifes. The youths who like this lamp, and blade were more than they seemed," There was a dramatic pause as the man looked around before continuing, "Diamonds in the rough. Perhaps you would like to hear the tale?"

The man then blows the dust off of the stone in the hilt, causing it the give off a golden glow, the camera begins to zoom in on the stone that has a slightly clouded mirror-like appearance, "It begins on a dark night," the man then tilts the dagger so that it reflects the starry night sky and the camera continues to zoom in until the reflection turns into the real thing, "where a dark pair waits, with a dark purpose."

The camera tilts down to find a regal looking man, and woman sitting on black horses, the woman has a black hawk on her shoulder, while the man has a red and gold (which is the species of parrot) on his shoulder, they were enveloped in shadows so as one could not see anything but six pairs of eyes amongst their black silhouettes.

Soon a raggedy looking man comes riding up to the pair. "You...are late." The regal looking man hisses, and the man tilts his head slightly, "A thousand apologies, O patient ones."

The woman scoffs and her hawk screeches at him, "You have it, then?" she demands, and the man smirks, "I had to slit a few throats to get it." He then pulls out half of a medallion, the man reaches for it, but the raggedy man pulls it back, "Ah, ah, ahhh! The treasure!" the man demands.

The woman's hawk swoops and snatches the medallion half and drops it in it's mistress's open hand. "Ouch!" the man says holding his hand looking from the deep scratch to the bird that returns to roost on the woman's shoulder.

The woman hands the medallion half to her companion. "Trust me, my pungent friend. You'll get what's coming to you." The man said, "What's coming to you! Awk!" his parrot repeats, before the man grins crookedly as his face is revealed, and pulls the other half of the medallion from his shirt.

He slowly puts the two pieces together while the man watches and the woman smirks, still shadowed, her shiny, straight teeth visible through the darkness, the now complete scarab medallion begins to glow, before flying out of the man's hand, scaring the horses, and is off towards the dunes.

"Quickly, follow the trail!" The man cries and they all ride off, following the glowing trail of light through the desert until it reaches a large dune. The scarab splits into the two halves again, and plunge into the dune. Suddenly the ground begins to shake and the dune begins to rise up, causing the horses to rear up, and causing both men to be bucked off their horses. The woman's horse was much calmer and merely whinnied loudly, but did not rear.

The dune transforms into a giant tiger's head, with the glowing scarabs serving as the eyes.

"At last, after all my years of searching, the cave of wonders!" The man exclaims, followed by his parrot's response of, "Awk! Cave of wonders!"

"By Allah!" the raggedy man whispers to himself, as he an the woman come up to stand beside the man, the light from the tiger's open mouth shines on all of them, finally revealing the woman's appearance clearly.

She was wearing a burgundy hooded cloak, and her straight blackish purple hair could be seen framing her young face (like 22) and her crystal-sapphire blue eyes gleamed with a dark light, a gold earring flashed from her right ear as she moved slightly. Her skin was very tan and she had black tattoo marking around her eyes making them stand out even more in the dark. She also wore a gold accessory, in the shape of an eye over her forehead (imagine Ishizu).

The man then turned and grabbed the smaller raggedy man by the rags wrapped around his neck, "Now, remember! Bring me the lamp. The rest of the treasure is yours, but the lamp and dagger are ours!" He then released the man who grinned greedily and chuckled, rubbing his hands together as he approached the entrance to the cave.

"Awk, the lamp! Awk, the lamp!" the man's parrot said until the man was out of hearing distance, before turning the man and frowning, "Jeez, where'd ya dig this bozo up?" he asked, in an un-parrot-like fashion, the woman scoffed, "Yeah, this guy looks like he hasn't bathed in…well never!" The man smirks and puts a finger to his lips and shushes them.

The raggedy man reaches the cave, and is about to step in but is blown away by the roar of the cave's speaking. "Who disturbs my slumber?" The tiger head demands, scaring the man out of his wits as he stands back up slowly, "I-it is I, Gazeem, a humble thief." He says in as polite a fashion as possible.

The tiger spoke again, "Know this. Only one may enter here; One whose worth lies far within; A diamond in the rough." The pair and their birds give each other a slightly surprised glance, and the man turns to the others with a questioning look.

"What are you waiting for? Go on!" The taller man exclaims, the man hesitates before slowly climbing back up to enter the cave, he ever so slowly places one foot into the cave and flinches waiting for something bad to happen.

Nothing happens.

The man sighs in relief and was about to continue before the tiger roared angrily and slammed it's mouth shut before the man could escape. Sand sprays everywhere and the pair shout out "Noooooo!"

Once it settles a little the light fades from the scarab eyes and they fall down the sand dune, "Seek thee out, the diamond in the rough."

The tiger says, it's voice fading to an echo at the end. The parrot unburies himself from the sand and coughs loudly, "I can't believe it. I just don't believe it. We're never gonna get a hold of that. Stupid. lamp! Just forget it. Look at this. Look at this. I'm so off that I'm molting!" the parrot rants as he flutters over to the scarab pieces, the hawk, having flown up into the air to avoid the same fate landed by one of the pieces and picked it up, rolling it's eyes before flying back to it's mistress and handing it to her as the parrot did the same and handed the other piece to the man, and settling on his shoulder.

The woman stroked the hawk's sleek features, with an irritated frown, her hood had been blown off and her hair glowed a slight purple in the moonlight. The bird chirped happily to her before perching itself on her shoulder.

"Patience, Iago. Patience. Gazeem was obviously less than worthy." The man said, referring to the raggedy man, "Oh, there's a big surprise. That's an incred--I think I'm gonna have a heart attack and die from not surprise! What're we gonna do? We got a big problem here,a big prob-" the man cut Iago of by pinching his beak closed, "Yes, we do. Only one may enter. We must find this one, this...diamond in the rough."

He then turned to the woman, having released Iago's beak who rubbed it, "But I'm sure that won't be a problem for us my dear, Samira now will it?" he asked with a grin.

Samira smirked back and flicked her hair out of her eyes causing the hawk to flap it's wings for balance, "Of course not love, with a little bit of dark magic here and there, we'll have this 'diamond' in our grasp before you can say, 'Thief'"

Okidie Dokey! There's the first chapter sorry for the shortness, but I wanted to see how ya'll liked it and if it was worth continuing, this will be a story that pretty much right on the dot, following the original storyline buuut~ with some of my own characters too!! Hooray! NEway, tell me what you guys think, and if this is worth continuing, oh and if you've read my FMA story the same thing applies here that it does there, if you wish to flame me, have some decency and do it well, don't be a bitch about it okay? Constructive Criticism people, it Dost Exist!! (not a typo) Thanks and have a good day, be lookin' out for more soon! If you want it NEway~


	2. The Morning Routine

Here's Chapter two!! w00t!! By the way I got the inspiration for this story by watching a marathon of Disney movies yesterday, Hercules, Mulan and then Aladdin. When Aladdin started I started to get a little bored because I've seen it so many times so I started watching Horton hears a Who on my iTouch, when suddenly my battery died and I got angry and finally decided to watch more of Aladdin, and it was the part of the movie when the sultan gets really angry and turns to Rajah and shouts, "Allah forbid you ever have any daughters!" and Rajah goes "huh?" and I just laughed until I fell of my bed. And that was when I decided that the title of this story would be, "Allah Forbid". Just some side info on this story, I'll shut up now and let you continue with this story now x3!

"Stop, thief!" A man screams as a young man is seen near the edge of a rooftop, holding a loaf of bread, which he almost drops, but catches at the last second.

"I'll have your hands for a trophy, rat!" A royal guard exclaims, drawing a sword as he approaches the young man with two other guards.

The young man looks back, then down, then at the bread. "All this for a loaf of bread?" he asked in an incredulous voice, he then jumps off the roof, barely landing on two clotheslines strung between buildings. He slides down them, collecting odd and mismatched bits and pieces of clothing on him as he goes. Right as he neared the end of the rope where there was a window and a woman, who screamed at the sight of him sliding towards her and slammed the window closed.

The young man slammed into the shutters and fell down to the street; the numerous awnings he crashed through and the pile of clothes collected around him as he hit the bottom broke his fall. He then reaches a hand out of the pile of clothes and catches the bread, pulling off the top layer of clothes and grins to himself.

"There he is!" A guard shouts from the roof suddenly, causing the young man too look up at them, "You won't get away so easy!" another guard shouts shaking his sword at him. The young man made an amused noise, "You think that was easy?" he asks holding up the bread slightly.

Three nearby women laughed, and he looks over at them, and shrugs grinning, he then spins around when he hears more guards down the alley, "You two, over that way, and you, with me. We'll find him." A large guard shouts from the other end of the alley.

The young man then pulls a sheet over his head as a disguise and stands near the women, "Good morning ladies" he says with a mischievious grin, a woman leans out a window smirking, "Getting into trouble a little early today, aren't we Aladdin?" she asks shaking her head slightly, "Trouble?" Aladdin asks letting out a short laugh, "No way. You're only in trouble if you get caught--" Suddenly a guard cuts him off by grabbing his shoulder and yanking him away, causing his disguise to fall off, "I'm in trouble!" Aladdin states nervously, the large guard sneers at him through bared teeth, "...and this time--" A tiny monkey lands on his head screeching and pulls the guard's turban over his eyes. The monkey laughs jumping on the guards head happily, "Perfect timing, Abu! As usual" Aladdin exclaims tilting his head towards the monkey, "Hello!" the monkey chirps before jumping on Aladdin's shoulder, "Come on, let's get outta here!" he says before bouncing into another guard.

"Gotta keep...one jump ahead of the breadline

One swing ahead of the sword

I steal only what I can't afford

That's everything!"

Aladdin battles a guard wielding a sword. He dodges a couple of swings, and Abu blows a raspberries at the guard, then dodges the attack that follows. The guard swings at Aladdin, but destroys a barrel of fish, then Aladdin pulls down the guard 's pants, revealing the guard's pink and white underwear. As Aladdin runs off, the guard pulls a fish over his lower body by accident instead of his pair of pants.

"One jump ahead of the lawmen

That's all, and that's no joke

These guys don't appreciate I'm broke!"

Aladdin and Abu scamper up onto a pile of barrels, then Aladdin kicks one down

onto another guard, who then falls knocking over three more guards into a puddle of mud (I think…).

"Riffraff!"

"Street rat!"

"Scoundrel!"

"Take that!"

The guards chant at him before someone throws fruit at him.

"Just a little snack, guys!"

Aladdin says from on top of a platform before he hides behind a beam to avoid a bunch of swords and axes that the men throw at him.

"Rip him open, take it back guys!"

The men yell, try to knock him off the platform by shaking its beams.

"I can take a hint, gotta face the facts. You're my only friend, Abu!"

Aladdin says jumping off the platform and swinging with Abu into a room with a bunch of young harem women in it, "Who?!?" they ask,

"Oh, it's sad Aladdin's hit the bottom

He's become a one-man rise in crime"

Abu spots some fruit nearby and quickly stuffs some in his mouth,

"I'd blame parents, except he hasn't got 'em!"

A woman exclaims angrily, swing a broom at Aladdin's hat almost knocking it off and he frowns before making his towards a window.

"Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat

Tell you all about it when I got the time!"

A harem girl in pink pushes them out the window.

"One jump ahead of the slowpokes

One skip ahead of my doom

Next time gonna use a nom de plume.

One jump ahead of the hit men

One hit ahead of the flock

I think I'll take a stroll around the block."

Then they are seen hiding behind a muscleman as some guards rush by, but then they make a mistake and are seen behind him so they quickly run away.

Aladdin and Abu are then pursued by the guards once again, and race through a flock of sheep, then they all jump over a man sleeping on a bed of nails but one fat guard fall on him when he doesn't make it over, Abu grabs some jewels to admire them on himself until a shopkeeper discovers him, and a bunch of people start shouting.

"Stop, thief!"

"Vandal!"

"ABU!"

"Scandal!"

"Let's not be too hasty"

Aladdin says nervously as he gets surrounded by guards in front of a door. The door then opens and a large, ugly lady comes out and sweeps Aladdin up into her arms.

"Still I think he's rather tasty"

Aladdin grimaces and jumps away, then puts his arm around a guard, acting like they're all buddies.

"Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat

Otherwise we'd get along!"

"WRONG!"

The guards shout and they all jump into a pile and fight. When they stop, Aladdin and

Abu are gone. They are trying to sneak away under giant vases, but a guard sees them and they quickly lose the vases and jump over a man standing on a flaming pit, followed by guards who hop up and down, screaming in pain as they cross the rocks.

Aladdin and Abu pass a sword swallower, then Abu goes back, and pulls the sword out of the man's mouth, causing him to gag. Abu swings it towards the guards, who retreat in fear.

"He's got a sword!" one guard exclaims in fear, "You idiot--we've ALL got swords!!" the large guard shouts pulling out his sword followed by the others doing the same.

Abu sets the sword down gently, then runs, and jumps on Aladdin's shoulder, but they once again get surrounded, with guards coming from left and right. Aladdin spots a man attempting a rope trick down on the street, and jumps up the rope and climbs as the guards all crash into each other and the man.

"One jump ahead of the hoof beats!"

"Vandal!"

"One hop ahead of the hump!"

"Street rat!"

"One trick ahead of disaster"

"Scoundrel!"

"They're quick--but I'm much faster"

"Take that!"

The guards chase Aladdin up a staircase, and he jumps through a window into a room before they can get him with their swords. He then grabs a carpet and jumps out the window.

"Here goes, better throw my hand in

Wish me happy landin'

All I gotta do is jump!"

The _stupid _guards try to follow him out the window, but they go straight down to the street, and land in a pile with the sign "Crazy Hakim's Discount Fertilizer." Aladdin uses the carpet as a parachute and lands safely and out of danger; once on the ground Aladdin and Abu high-five each other.

"And now, esteemed effendi, we feast! All right!"

Aladdin breaks the bread in two and gives half to Abu, who squeaks in happiness, but Aladdin looks up before taking a bite from his half and notices two young children rummaging through the garbage for food. The little girl sees him, then drops what she was holding and tries to hide. Aladdin looks at them, then the bread, then at Abu.

"Uh-oh!" Abu says realizing what Aladdin wishes to do and takes a big bite of his food to prove he wanted nothing to do with it, but Aladdin ignores him sighing and gets up and walks over to the children. The girl pulls her brother back behind her and averts her eyes. "Here, go on--take it." He says offering them the bread, the girl slowly takes it and Aladdin ruffles her hair as the children giggle with delight.

Abu swallows his bite, then groans and looks down at the bread guilty. He huffs and walks over to the children and offers his bread to them disdainfully. In delight, they pet him on the head, and the girl scratches behind his ear causing the little monkey to chirp and swipe at them playfully, "Ah, don't. Huh?"

Abu then notices that Aladdin has left walking into the daylight, where there is a parade going on, and Abu quickly runs and jumps onto his shoulder. Aladdin peers over the shoulders of the people and sees an extremely _overdressed _man riding by on a horse.

"On his way to the palace, I suppose." One man watching says, "Another suitor for the princess." Another says almost rolling his eyes.

Aladdin is startled and gasps as the two children come running out from the alley. The little boy runs out in front of the horse, wanting to pet it, but startling it, nearly knocking the man off.

"Out of my way, you filthy brat!" The man brings up his whip to strike the children, but Aladdin jumps in front of them and lets the whip strike his arm instead and then grabs the whip and yanks it from the mans hand angrily, "Hey, if I were as rich as you, I could afford some manners" he exclaims and throws the whip in the man's face, the children then run over to a heavily cloaked figure who quickly pushes them away from the crowd and out of sight. "Oh--I teach you some manners!" The man then kicks Aladdin into a mud puddle. The crowd laughs at him, as he grimaces at the mud.

"Look at that, Abu. It's not every day you see a horse with two rear ends!" he exclaims with an angry smirk as the crowd lets out a unanimous "Oooooh". The man freezes and turns back to Aladdin angrily, before scowling at him in disgust, "You are a worthless street rat. You were born a street rat, you'll die a street rat, and only your fleas will mourn you." He says in an 'I'm so totally superior to you' voice, Aladdin rushes angrily at the man, but the doors to the castle slam shut in his face.

"I'm not worthless! And I don't have fleas." Aladdin says and scratches his head, before freezing and glaring at nothing, "Come on, Abu. Let's go home." He says before walking off, the cloaked watches him from a corner, "Hmmm…" the person hums from behind their cloak before suddenly disappearing in the wind like sand.

Aladdin makes the climb to his home with the view, and tucks Abu in for the night in his tiny bed.

"Riffraff, street rat.

I don't buy that.

If only they'd look closer

Would they see a poor boy? No siree.

They'd find out, there's so much more to me."

He pulls back a curtain to reveal the beautiful palace, and looks at it longingly. "Someday, Abu, things are gonna change. We'll be rich, live in a palace, and never have any problems at all…" Aladdin says before he relaxes still watching the palace intently.

Well There's Chapter Two! Besides my Disney Marathon a lot of inspiration came from FloweroftheBlueStar, I love her stories! And I only just realized that her main character and one of my main characters have almost _identical_ names! However I had no intention for this to happen, and they aren't very much alike and have TOTALLY _different_ roles, so sorry babe if this offended you, but I can't change her name, NEway tune in next time for the next episode of Allah Forbid!!!


End file.
